Haruhi's Revenge on Taiga
by rairawrskazu
Summary: Whose going to win this battle? Taiga or Haruhi? Choose a side before reading!


**A disclaimer:** I don't own these animes; it's only going to happen in my dreams, in our dreams… *sighs*

**Haruhi's Revenge**

**A ****Taiga Aisaka ****vs. ****Suzumiya Haruhi**** Battle dome**

**AUTHOR:**_**Rei Akira-Chan**_

**Who'll win; the oddball, Suzumiya Haruhi? Or short tempered Taiga Aisaka?**

"Aisaka Taiga! Where are you, you little trouble maker?" yelled Haruhi outside where Aisaka Taiga is going to school.

"Who's that?" she asked.

A lot of students crowded the windows to see who was calling Taiga's name.

"It's the Suzumiya girl, from a few weeks ago!" Taiga remembered how she defeated Haruhi. "What does she want from me, now?" She ran down the stairs to see Haruhi.

She saw Haruhi and behind her is Kyon, trying to stop her. "Haruhi please, let's go back to the school right now!"

"No, not until I defeat Shorty here! And stop touching me, Kyon! Remember, I'm your superior and you must do what I say!"

"Oh brother…" Kyon slumps his head on his palms and sighed.

"What did you call me again, Suzumiya girl?" Taiga releases her dark aura and goes towards Haruhi.

"I called you 'Shorty', didn't you hear? Maybe you're not only short but deaf, too!" Haruhi mocked her.

"You little brat! I'm not only going to tie you up this time, I'm going to kill you as well!" A wooden sword suddenly appeared out of nowhere in Taiga's hand. She charges and strikes at Haruhi.

"You rely too much on your sword!" Haruhi turns her back and grabs the wooden sword. She kicked Taiga's foot and it outbalanced her. Haruhi then takes the sword from the fallen Taiga and splits it into two. She throws the broken sword away and it almost hit Kyon.

"Haruhi! Watch where you're throwing that broken sword!" He yelled.

She bent down near Taiga's face and said: "What are you going to do now, Shorty?"

"Why you little-!" Taiga stands and throws a punch but because of her height, she didn't reach Haruhi's face when she straightened up. Instead, Haruhi just stopped her by putting her palm on Taiga's forehead.

Taiga continued to try punching Haruhi but it doesn't work. "You can't reach me, short girl. I wore shoes with heels just for this, but their a bit uncomfortable when I move."

Taiga stopped and looked at Haruhi's foot. She is wearing shoes with heels! "Hey that's not fair!"

"It is fair! The last time we fought, you brought ropes and tapes…"

"Oh yeah, I did didn't I?" Taiga thinks aloud.

"Now that I have defeated you, I must leave." She lets go of Taiga's forehead and turns around. "Bye Shorty… Come on Kyon, let's go."

"Didn't I tell you not to insult my height?" She charges again. But Haruhi knew this was coming, so she hits Taiga in the head with her elbow. Taiga has fainted in front of Haruhi.

"You're stubborn you know. Now sleep, it will make you grow taller."

"How did you know that she was charging?" asked Kyon as they walked outside the school.

"I just know it somehow…" she answered.

"You came prepared, Haruhi…"

"Of course, I didn't want to be humiliated again!"

"And you had some great moves too!"

"I learned that from karate class, but I quit eventually because I found it boring…"

"How come you're crazy and smart?"

"You ask and talk too much, just shut up or else I'll make you pay our next brigade lunch."

"Fine, I'll shut up!"

And the both of them walked farther away from Taiga's school. Meanwhile, Taiga is still out cold and was brought to the clinic.

"How are you feeling?" asked the nurse as Taiga awakened.

"Ouch, my head… That Suzumiya girl really got me there!" She saw herself in the mirror and noticed something has changed in her. "Is it just me, or did I grow a bit taller?"

**Winning by K.O., Suzumiya Haruhi is the winner! Congratulations!**

A/N: This is just a part two I made for my own fun… And I'm sharing it to you people! Yay! I'm doing a good deed! I got bored so, I made this a moment ago!

The part one is on Otaku-zine No.55 of the year 2010 and the month of September! (My favorite month! My birthday and autumn is set there!)


End file.
